


give and take

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Sadomasochism, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Versatility is a trait all relationships should have.





	give and take

**Author's Note:**

> Written as two 250 word pieces for the prompt 'punishment'.

Lucius is bent over her knee, body completely bare save the thin strip of satin which circles his wrists. It’s more for show than anything, the material loose enough that escape would be easy. It’s his will that keeps him there, his desire to obey Narcissa’s orders, to appease her anger.

His arse has already been slapped raw, the skin bright red and stinging. Narcissa had spanked him with her hand, had smacked him until he’d screamed, but Lucius knows it isn’t over. Not yet.

Sharp nails scratch lightly at his back, Narcissa’s index finger trailing along his spine. The deep red is bright against his skin, the contrast more than pretty.

The light touch quickly turns harsher, Narcissa’s nails digging into the curve of his arse, and Lucius gasps quietly, the sound muffled by clenched teeth.

“Say you’re sorry.” Narcissa’s voice is firm, her tone not one to argue with. Not that Lucius would, not now. She has every reason to be upset, he knows. He _had_ disobeyed.

Still, even as he says the words, they sound insincere. Narcissa’s nails press harder, almost breaking the flesh, and the muscles of Lucius’ thigh jerk.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he says again, voice a pained groan.

Narcissa smiles even though he can’t see her, her touch easing as she murmurs a mocking, “Good boy.”

His response to the words is equal parts pleasure and embarrassment, his cock twitching where it presses against her thigh.

“Now turn over,” she orders, voice filled with a promise.

***

The cane is reserved for Narcissa.

She had asked, once, to use it on him, but the answer had been no. Lucius had said it was to be used only on her, that he kept it especially for _her._ She’d been disappointed at first, but had grown not to care. Had come to love that they had something only she got to experience.

“You should know better,” Lucius is saying, his mouth drawn to a sneer, “than to act so barbaric in public.”

Narcissa nods, her face lined with fake remorse. “Sorry, sir,” she breathes. It sounds like she means it, even though she doesn’t, even though she’d acted out purposely to get them here. “It won’t happen again.”

Her cheek is pressed to their bed, her body naked and splayed out against their silken sheets, just as he’d asked. Her mouth parts at the first press of the cane, its end shoving her legs further apart. Lucius nudges the snake’s head against her slit, and her gasp turns to a moan, her cunt already dripping.

The pressure is taken away far too soon, her body left desperate for more. She squirms, waiting for whatever it is he plans to do.

“You will count,” Lucius tells her, and it’s the only warning she gets before the cane is brought down across her thighs.

She cries out, the moan both pleased and pained. Lucius waits until he hears the _one_ on her lips before striking her again.

And again.

And again.


End file.
